JokerHarley Shorts
by Shiiquinade
Summary: A collection of short stories of Harley and Joker. Has some violent scenes. Please Review.
1. They Call Him The Joker

They call him The Joker. They also say hes just a deranged psychotic clown criminal. But my puddin has a dream, a dream to make the whole world laugh with him. But they will never understand his 'punchlines' so my puddin must punish them for not getting the big joke. But a dark cloud lurks over my Mr. J dream. The Dork Knight comes swinging in and hurting my Puddin, punching him, kicking him, bataranging him and whats more irritating the people cheer for that damn Bat! My puddin deserves better than this. I will make his dreams come true, even if its by force! Just you wait puddin someday the whole world will be filled with laughs along, including Batman's.


	2. Smiles

He said he's fine, but I know better than to take his word when his voice sounds like that. This kind of thing happens very rarely but it does happen. My poor Mr. J is sad. Still, even though I'm the only one who's seen him like this, I still don't know why the reason for it.

He's sitting at the edge of our bed, hands intertwined, his eyes closed. I slowly sit up on the bed. I don't dare to speak anymore, hes in a fragile state and I wont speak unless he wants me too.

I start getting dressed, red baby doll dress, red shorts, black socks. But I know I wont be going anywhere but I must act like nothings wrong or else It'll break him. I make way for the bathroom shutting it behind me quietly. I fix my hair and do my makeup.

I'm not sure how long it take for me to get done but when I walk back out hes on his knees on the floor in front of the bed. Its time.

I take my place sitting at the edge of the bed. I don't look at him, I fear that he may not trust me anymore If I do. Then it starts. He doesn't make a noise while he does it, but I know he wants to let himself go. He cries softly into my lap. Every so often he will look at me, I don't dare to look at him while hes like this. I just sit there quietly thinking to myself.

I want to see him laugh, I want him happy again, him being like this breaks my heart. Still, at least I know he trusts me enough to do this in front of me.

My lap is getting drenched in his tears, but I don't mind. I love this man and he loves me too, this moment and all the others like it were proof enough.

I was able to break down part of his wall that allowed him to show this side to me. However I wasn't strong enough to break down the wall that told me why he does this. But I'm not angry, I know one day he will tell me the reason.

This man, crying into my lap, the man I love, the man who will one day make the whole world laugh belongs to me and only me. I wont let anyone hurt him, I'll kill them before they do. He saved me from becoming one of those ungrateful, dull people. He saved me from myself really, what was I thinking trying to 'cure' him, I was stupid and he showed me that he wasn't the one who needed to be fixed, but I did.

His tears stop and now hes breathing slowly. His hands clutch and my thighs and I prepare myself for whats going to happen next because I know what comes next after the crying.

He looks up, I don't look down, my jaw clenches waiting, then he strikes my face hard. I fall on my back, still on the bed. He straddles me, hes angry, probably angry that he has let me see him In such a state. He grabs my throat and starts choking me still I don't dare speak or look at him. My mind starts growing fuzzy, he stops and starts to beat me. It hurts but the bruises and pain will go away with time but the image of him crying will last with me forever.

He hits and hits and hits every part of my body as hard as he can. I don't mind, its his way of releasing the anger inside him.

My face is damp, probably from the blood. He stops and his breathing is more heavy now. I hear him unbuckling his pants. I grab the sides of the bed clenching tight, waiting.

He thrusts hard, fast. His movements were violet and he clawed at me drawing more blood but I savored every moment. I was in pure bliss.

He pulls at my hair forcing me to look at him. Our eyes lock. Its the first time I've looked at his face since it started and the only time he ever let me look at him during these time. His face...It was beautiful then...it went black.

When I woke up the room was dark, curtain drawn just by myself. I get up, ignoring the pain, I walk to the bathroom to clean myself up.

I stare at the mirror. I'm a bloody mess, this isn't a suitable appearance for my puddin I must clean myself at once. As I wash myself in the bathtub I see bruises starting to bloom and some have even turned a yellowish color already. It stings as I clean myself but its nothing new.

I put on a new outfit throwing the one I had worn away. I put on makeup, new clothes, have my hair done and a few bandages for my wounds.

I hopped downstairs and I see him at his work station looking over some new plans.

The henchmen sitting in front of the Tv stare at me, they look with pity.

But I'm no ashamed of my wounds, I'm proud. Proud that my Joker trusts me so much to show me in that state, proud that even through I was a bloody mess he still made love to me and proud that he finally let me look at him for a little bit during that time.

I smile, Mr J wouldn't like it if I wasn't smiling.


End file.
